Reincarnated As Haru's Twin
by Sunshine Etsu
Summary: I'm reincarnated as Haru's twin. I don't remember anything and I guess its better this way. I want to avoid the dark world of mafia as much as possible.
1. Two Great Days

Everything was blank.

It was black and white.

There was a big empty space before me.

Was I dead?

I have been stripped of my memories, I think.

Everything was...just so bland.

 **You're dead.**

What? This is for the better I guess.

 **Are you not upset?**

Why would I be? My life wasn't that good anyway.

 **How about your family? That boy that you liked? Did you know he liked you too?**

I became stiff for a moment, I tried to remember but I found nothing.

Everything seemed so empty, there was something yet I found nothing. The nothingness surrounded me like I'm its prey.

 **Do you know the cycle of reincarnation?**

No, I don't.

 **Go and find the said cycle in your second chance. Until then I'll wait.**

And then a flash of white light blinded me.

I came into the world kicking and screaming, drenched in someone's blood, never once did I intend to do this again.

Once I regained consciousness, everything was once again white, there was a blindingly white light, everything sounds like a ruckus, there were people speaking in a fast manner, two hands caught me before I could fall and I was wrapped in a towel. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights and I was in a room, full of doctors and nurses assisting my "mother" (I didn't know who were they) while I was safely being cradled by my "father" (again I didn't know who they were), everything was quite a blur.

"Akiko. Akiko Miura." My father smiled whilst looking at me, his smile obviously not enough to convey his emotions at the moment, I saw tears pooling in the corner of his eye,

After a few minutes of labor (I realized that I wasn't the only infant due to the fact that the ruckus was still ongoing) another infant was being cradled by my mother, like my father a simple smile cannot convey her happiness at the moment, her eyes were shining with delight, happiness radiated from her body, she was tearing up like my father.

"Haru. Haru Miura." My mother spoke softly, gingerly caressing my twin's face, the infant looked clueless, but happy.

The brick of realization hit me.

 **Miura.**

That last name brought so much irritation in a fandom, a fandom that I was a part of: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, but Haru is my twin, that could only mean that there was already an abnormality in the world, this world that I was currently in, I could possibly ruin the timeline by simply being born, and I was terrified.

I was already deep into the mafia.

 _There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why._

 **Heya! I'm Sunshine and this is my very first attempt at making a proper KHR fanfic! Please cut me some slack if my chapters are short I've just started writing 8 months ago and I'm still getting help from my friend to write this and stuff. I got this idea because I look like the exact reincarnation of Haru. Like seriously! Minus the hairpin I am like her. I study at an all-girls school, have the same hair style as her, eyes colour, and it just freaking scares me. But don't worry I didn't insert myself into the story Akiko is her own person. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review don't be afraid to insult my writing. I like constructive criticism and I know I still have a long way to go. Baibai now!**


	2. Unpleasant Things

A year has successfully passed by.

It was rather exhausting to wait, knowing that you'd be going through all the stages of life again (not that I went through all of them I had only reached young adulthood before I died, at least that's what I remember.), time seemed to drag on and on everyday, while Haru looked like she was enjoying it, I did not.

I was already more advanced than her, a week after we were born I had already said my first word, (it was "reincarnation" in case you were wondering, I was thinking about that time where I was enveloped in nothingness, I was apparently so deep in thought that I muttered it under my breath) after that I tried to restrain myself from showing any further advancements in order to keep a low profile and not seem peculiar in my parents' eyes.

For the past year where the time dragged on I had already learned the basic of hacking and had already been a small time hacker under the name of "Colibrì Viola", I had also learned the basics of making bombs and robots, I haven't done anything spectacular yet, after all I am still a small time hacker.

Haru has been developing like normal children, nothing much can be said about her except for the fact that her screams are ear-shattering, I've been keeping my distance from her since we came home, due to the fact that she'll grow into an irritating girl, although she is my sister that will not change the fact that she is going to be quite vexatious in the time of our youth, its better for the both of us to not get too attached.

The Miura family is quite deranged and a mess, despite the fact that we are only 4 people in the household they was always some kind or form of unpleasantness going on, for the year that I have been with them they have been quite kind to me (of course they are, they are my parents after all) I had come to accept the fact that I am now a Miura , that I am the twin of one of the most obnoxious people in the whole KHR! cast.

I didn't know, why. Why I had affiliated myself with the mafia? It was a stupid decision, it was very idiotic of me to engage myself in this dark world where blood was spilled everyday, where lives are taken without care, then why? Why did I let myself get a glimpse of this monstrosity? I was terrified of the mafia. I'm mortified by the thought of it. I hated it, I loathed its existence, its disgusting ways of living, its sexist ways, its truly a dark place but this was only a glimpse of it. I was only a small time hacker. There were more to the mafia that I still do not know.

I'm just so confused. For the past year I've been trying to remember things in my past life but I found nothing, all I remember is I know how KHR goes, I've watched the anime, read the manga, and went through the wiki. But I highly doubt that everything will be the same now that I am Haru's twin, there was some abnormality going on, an error on this world perhaps? As I knew is that I wasn't meant to be here in the first place.

"Akiko would you like some food?" My mother asked me, a bright smile on her place, her tone cheerful as well, I looked at her blankly, my face lips in a straight line, I was silent.

I took a moment to examine her features, she has long brown hair, bright light brown eyes, she looked ordinary yet not. She had pale white skin, her face looked gentle, her expression was happy, the corner of her lips always seemed to be tugged upwards into a smile, she was now my mother (it was still surreal to me), she was now the person who is supposed to love me forever.

My mother looked at me knowingly and made her way to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of what I assume is baby food (Baby food is disgusting, I pity all pf those infants who are forced to eat this horrendous dish, I pity myself as well) she placed the bowl in front of me and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead, she then went to Haru's room, leaving me alone with my food.

I stared at the bowl with the same blank expression on my face, why would my mother leave me with my food on my own? It was better this way I guess...

I picked up the plastic spoon and prepared myself for the terrible food to enter my mouth.

Its tasted nothing like I expected it to be, I was excepting the same unpalatable taste, the same old artificial flavour mixed with water, but it seems that my mother prepared something different for me.

I just smiled a little (it looks creepy) and ate the rest of my meal.

 **\- Aya -**

Aya knows that her twins are polar opposites.

The moment she brought the two Miuras into this world she already knows that they were different, that the both of them are destructive if they were together, that both of them are going to be far apart from each other.

That's why she treated them differently.

She knew that Akiko was smarter one from her twins, she knew that Akiko has more knowledge than Haru, that Akiko was already able to walk, read, and speak properly, that's why she left her daughter alone most of time, because Akiko needed it.

After the week of their birth Aya was cradling Akiko to sleep, she was humming a melody that was taught to her by her own mother, while Akiko just gave her a blank stare, Aya looked her straight to the eye and she could see as clear as day that her child was terrified, she saw knowledge in her daughter's dark brown orbs, and that's why she knew that Akiko was already more advanced than her sister.

Aya also knew Haru was the curious one of the twins, Haru's eyes always saying sparkled when she sees something new, she can feel her daughter's happiness radiating from her tiny body, something that Akiko lacked, Haru was always bright, delighted to do things that are new to her.

 _It was one warm afternoon, the heat of the room was almost unbearable, Aya was in the kitchen making snacks for her beloved twins when she heard soft knocking against wood, she assumed that it was coming from the front door she checked only to find nothing, the soft knocking continued, Aya almost searched the entire household only to find Haru softly knocking on her sister's door._

Aya can see Haru's eagerness to get close her sister but her sister does the opposite.

 **\- Akiko -**

"What's your wish, Akiko-chan?" Haru asked me, her eyes held the usual sparkle in them, she was eager to know my answer

I just gave her a blank stare and went back to my room, where I felt safe (what did she except anyway? She knew for a fact that I don't want to tell her.) I grabbed my laptop and started going through my emails, for the four years that I had been hacking (and alive, today is my birthday) I had somehow built a decent name in the mafia, more and more deals are going through but I knew that I'll have to join the yakuza group soon if I want to keep myself anonymous. (Not that I want to, I am already disgusted with myself for working as a hacker, but if I want to live in a somewhat normal manner I had to do this.)

I heard soft knocking from the door, I closed my laptop and said a soft 'come in', my mother came in with a small box in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Akiko dear." My mother said, the corner of her lips curled upwards into a small smile, she handed me the box.

"Thank you mama for the present..."I thanked her softly, it had been quite awhile since I spoke, its just that I'm not the type to talk.

"No need to thank me. Now open the box I want you to see what's inside."

Upon saying that I slowly opened the little red box, inside of it was a cloud pendant, it was silver and it had little clouds inside a small circle, I looked at my mother, confused.

"What I noticed that you were like a cloud. You're always so aloof and unreachable, like the cloud in the sky that cannot be reached, I hope you know that clouds come from the ground too. Clouds are just vaporized water. So I hope that you'll try and open up with our family." My mother placed the pendant on my hands, her touch gentle and loving, she gave me a hug before going outside.

I looked at cloud pendant, tracing my fingers to its features, a ghost of a smile on my lips as I look at it. I now loved my mother dearly and I can see that she does too.

 **\- Nigthtime -**

 **Blurry faces.**

 _"Nic-nic can I have candies?" A small child attached themselves to my left leg, making it difficult to move around._

 _"You'll damage you teeth!" I pried the child off my leg only to lift them up into my arms "Your mom will scold me for giving you candy. Also you're like Lambo!"_

 _"Correction. Its Lambo-sama I praise him and he is now my leader." The child grinned._

 **Everything was muffled.**

 **I felt as if I was drowning.**

 **Why?**

I woke up in cold sweat, I jolted upwards moving the duvet, my mind still in shock from the dream (or memory), my hair was damp from the sweat, I was trembling slightly, I was wide awake.

I held my head with my hands I curled up into a ball, I cried silently, my mind far away from my body, I held my cloud pendant as tightly as I can, I tried to calm my breathing but to no avail, why was I so shaken up from my past life? I kept asking myself, I was breaking down just because I remembered a life I no longer lived, why? I'm so confused as why I was crying.

For the rest of the night I was like that, clutching the pendant on my chest as if my life depended on it, I weeped silently until the darkness took over.

I locked away that memory and buried deep down, only to be unlocked again.

It was unpleasant for my opinion, to remember for I am trying to just forget (forgetforgetforgeteverything) I want leave the past and start anew, for me to achieve that I had to forget, I need to forget.

 _There are so many unpleasant things in the world already that there is no use in remembering any more._

 **Heya its me again! I hope you you're having a great day and enjoyed this chapter! :D Thank you so much for reading and stuff! I was goong to have this chapter out yesterday but then there was a blackout and I found out they cut out the electricity at our neighborhood just because we use so much electricity! I'm sorry that we're using so much of the stuff that we're paying for! Anyway please leave a review and some feedback! Baibai! 3**


	3. Walking Away

She heard her cry that night.

Haru may not look like it but she is more than observant of the things around her, especially about things concerning her sister.

She knew that Akiko was hiding something, that she was doing something that could possibly be dangerous, she knew that about her sister, and she knew that since they were born they were bound to be different, they were bound to be far apart from each other.

She knew that her sister had vast knowledge about the world more than she does, that Akiko was different from her, they weren't starting school yet but Haru had already seen Akiko read at ease, she had seen the thick inspid books hidden in her drawer, the laptop that their mother gave her (Why was she given anyways? They were only a year old at that time.) Haru loved her sister very much, even if they weren't that close.

The only interaction that they have is when they greet each other in the morning (More like Haru greeting her with a bright smile and Akiko just giving her a blank stare.) and the longest time Akiko is outside of her room is every year on their birthdays where Akiko would be in the far corner of the room, an aggravated look on her place, and after the end of the celebration Akiko would just return to the world of her own, which only Akiko herself could understand and enter.

And those kind of things made her drawn to her sister, Haru was her mother's daughter and that is for certain, Haru inherited most of her morher's traits especially the love for costumes and the fascination about anything and everything around them, and in Haru's opinion her sister - Akiko Miura was the most fascinating person of all, her aloof personality was something that Haru's 4 year old mind couldn't help but ponder upon, she doesn't know why Akiko hadn't picked up on the quirky personality of their parents.

And that is why Haru is patient, patient to be close to her sister, ever since they were born she had been slowly trying to get to know her other half, never once did Haru's determination falter, Akiko's aloofness only drawing her closer, Haru really, _really_ wanted to get close to her sister, after all the both of them shared the same flesh and had the same blood running in their veins.

And because she cared deeply for her sister, it absolutely broke her heart to hear her dear sister to be crying on the other side of the door.

 **\- Flashback -**

 _Haru woke up in her room which was conveniently positioned next to Akiko's much to her delight, she heard sniffles and ragged breathing, which should be next to impossible for their rooms were separated with concrete and the concrete is at least 10cm thick and the doors of their household was thick so it was a complete mystery as to why Haru can hear soft crying (maybe it was pyshic powers? Like the one twins are rumoured to have.) Haru got up from the comfort of her bed and the warmth of her sheets, she slipped her pair of uwabaki and exited her room only to stop into the front door of her sister's, the sniffles getting louder but almost disappearing, Haru contemplated about whether or not she should knock after a moment thinking she decided that the best comfort she can give was to leave her sister alone (Akiko is strong and besides her room was just right next to her.) she retreated back to her room attempting to sleep._

 **\- Haru -**

 _She didn't sleep a blink that night._

Akiko had bloodshot eyes.

Haru saw that, she knew that before Akiko could even set foot outside of her room - the little world that only Akiko had acess in, Haru felt her heart slowly being shattered into pieces as she watched her sister's feeble attempt to act normal, in the corner of her eye she could see her mother's smile falter a bit at the sight of her child barely keeping it together, Haru almost winced when she saw her sister's attempt to return the small smile that Haru had given her earlier, Akiko's smile was so fake she could easily see through it (not that Akiko gave Haru fake smiles Akiko always, always gave her real ones Haru could tell.) she went back to her blank expression and stared of the distance, deep in thought.

They ate in silence, their mother shooting concerned glances at Akiko who was simply staring into the distance with her mind far, far away from their reach, Haru could feel the cheerful atmosphere disappearing, she just ate in silence as well.

 **\- Akiko -**

I'm not her anymore this is my life now...

... I am Akiko Miura now..

I was chanting these things in my head, because its true. I'm no longer that person from my past life, I don't want to remember what happened in my past life, because I want to let go of it, I don't know what is in my past but wouldn't it be better to just let it go?

Haru and my mama stared at me, worried expression on their faces, I decided to not acknowledge them and I iust proceed to my room.

I let out a sigh of frustration, why can't I just live life again? Can't I just live my second chance at life and be normal? Its already bad enough that I'm going to be somewhat involved with the mafia...no strach that I'm already involved with the mafia.

After breakfast I hurriedly went back to my room, trying to escape Haru's burning gazes and my mother's concerned glances, I locked the door and sighed, walking towards my bed.

I opened my laptop, and began pouring my knowledge about the upcoming events, I typed all of the things I knew, secretly hoping that the whole plot would be the same.

The whole day went like that, me sitting in silence, praying that my life would be spared from the mafia (although that is far from possible with me being a small time hacker and all), everyone left me alone although I could hear my father almost knocking on my door but my mother stopped him.

I wonder why did my mother left me alone for the most of the time, not that I was complaining but my mother seemed to treat me differently, like when she handed me hacking books and a laptop when I was only a year old, does she know something that I don't? (I should ask her about that sometime.)

 **\- Haru -**

Haru stood at the opposite side of the door, barely containing her worry for her sister she knocked on the door, standing silently as she waited for the door to open.

Akiko leaned against the door frame the same blank expression on her face asking Haru why she was in front of her door, Haru didn't say anything and just hugged her, and somehow she hoped that she had comforted Akiko in someway.

 **\- Akiko -**

Akiko was stiff.

She didn't expect Haru to just hug her like that, ( _'But you should've seen it coming you idiot!'_ She scolded herself) and even though it was a bit awkward ( _'You're the only one making it awkward.')_ she appreciated the kind gesture, she just slowly hugged Haru back, feeling some kind of comfort, for the first time she felt good to have a sister.

Akiko wished even just for that short moment in time, she wished that she could grow up with Haru and be a kid with her, not worry about being involved with the mafia or yakuza ( _'You couldn've avoided being in the yakuza if you didn't become a small time hacker. You should've backed down.')_ that maybe they could grow close and somehow not affect the canon.

Haru lets go of her and went back to her own room a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips.

For the rest of the afternoon Akiko continued typing all of the information she has onto her computer, since there was already some type of error with the canon (with her being born and all) she was already aware that there was a fat chance of the canon happening and so she decided to type every solution/plan she can think of the possibly fix the canon or at least have something similar to the canon happenen.

Akiko sighed, laying down on her bed, she actually wondered if all of the things she had written down today would actually matter, she wonders if everything that she wrote would matter, that it will somehow fix the canon.

Akiko wished that the canon could just fix itself, she'd read it already so many times before in reincarnation fics ( _'Why do I even remember this? I just want to forget my past life for god's sake!')_ how the person reincarnated made it their responsibility to make sure the canon happens but just ended up messing it all up, but in the end they just ended up being buried deep into the mafia, and Akiko found it stupid because they could just walk away from the Vongola, they could just go to another town and leave Namimori behind, because its not really their responsibility, but to Akiko it was.

It was because Akiko had already ruined the canon, but she knew she could just walk away from being hacker and trying to make the canon, and so she decided that she would do just that, and that she would try and be a kid again.

Akiko closed her eyes, her shoulders feeling lighter than before.

 _I love the idea of people walking away with the idea of hope and possibility._

 **Heya! Its me Sunshine! I'm sorry that it took me 7 -ish days to get another chapter out. I'm just hanging out with my peeps on the Reborn! Amino and stuff. But honest reason: I've been writing one-shots for the past week I've written 15,000 words for my one-shot so yeah. But I'm going to be focused on writing this story first. I hope you guys are loving my Akiko because we'll be with her for a long time. For the next chapter we're going be meeting Akiko's judgemental best friend! To be honest I was going to publish this on May 21 but I was getting guilty so... Please leave a review! Don't be afraid to criticize my writing. Anyways I hope everyone's having a great day!**

 _Edit: Sorry that it got confusing for the people who read it earlier. I was in a rush to publish this and I forgot. But I fixed it now so hopefully people this chapter._


	4. Contact Of Two Chemical Substances

_Faceless people._

 _There was a crowd._

 _Before me._

 _I tried to fight._

 _I was weak._

 _There was a rain of blood._

I woke up, trembling, covered in sweat, my hair damp, I sat up, looking over to the clock filled with numbers that hold no meaning for my young mind, I went to a shelf and grabbed a toy, letting my childish nature take over.

I looked mindlessly at the blue car, strands of my faded blonde hair covering my face, I deverted my attention to the teal wallpaper that surrounds my room, hushed whispers can be heard, I climbed back to my bed, eyes wide awake.

My eyes fluttered as the broad daylight hit my face, letting a soft yawn escape my lips, I got up and went to the dining room, my short faded blonde hair slightly tangled, my soft blue sapphire eyes focusing on the food placed on the table.

"Good morning, little champ! Need a little help?" My father said, a kind smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, please." I gave my father a bright smile, my eyes shining with delight.

My father lifted me up onto my chair, my mother looking at us with loving eyes, we ate breakfast in silence, happiness surrounding us, my eyes wondering over to my surroundings, I felt content fill my heart, although I did not know it, I still felt it and it was the best feeling for a 4 year old child like me.

"Honey, you'll be meeting someone today." My mother said, softly, there was a hint of worry in her eyes, I wondered why.

"Who is it mama?" I asked slowly, making sure to pronounce every word perfectly.

I never knew this but for a 4 year old I was quite the perfectionist, my room was always tidy for I will throw a petty tantrum (although I didn't see it as petty) when something was out of place, my parents always found it bothering to make sure my room is "perfect" but didn't say anything about it, of course they wouldn't I am a 4 year old after all.

By the time it was lunch we were already at a stranger's house, my mother said that I will be meeting my mother's friend's daughters both of them my age, my mother's eyes telling me the worry that she had. ( _Why is she worried?_ )

I let my blue eyes scan the house before me, it was definitely grand, it looked modern more than traditional so I can only assume that the owners of this house were rich, I let my mother grab my hand and drag me into the house, my eyes still scanning my surroundings.

My mother and a brunette woman exchanged greetings, I blocked out all of their pointless chattering (which will probably bore my 4 year old mind to death) and took the initiative to sit down at the green, flower patterned couch positioned conveniently beside me.

Their chatter went on for an hour or so, myself silently sitting, restraining myself from any from of unnecessary movement.

I felt quite uneasy, the atmosphere was just a little dull for my taste, I could feel someone (or something) taunting me, I could somehow feel some danger near, I just couldn't pinpoint where, I decided to ignore it and just sat there, like the good child that I am.

Before we could eat lunch my mother's friend ( _Aya was her name, I believe._ ) said that she would like me to meet her two "lovely" daughters.

"Hi! I'm Haru nice to meet you!" A brown haired girl introduced herself, I already grew a disliking to her. ( _Why is she too smiley?_ )

I may be a 4 year old (I've said this a million times now, are you annoyed yet?) but I can already admit that I judge books by its cover (according to my mother), and as far as I can tell this girl before me is obnoxious in everyway possible, the way that she was wearing such vibrant coloured clothes is already irritating me. ( _Seriously, is she trying to blind me?_ )

Another brunette came into the room, the corner of their lips tugged upwards, their eyes blank, her hair tamed, she looked fine.

And I hugged her.

 **\- Akiko -**

I am currently being crushed by a boy. ( _Not in the way that you think._ )

I came into the living room ( _"Akiko dear, I need you to meet someone." "Do I have to?" "Yes dear, go and fix yourself."_ ) the corner of my small lips still tugged slightly upwards, there was a little boy with faded blond hair, his calculating eyes looking at me for a moment, trying to assess my whole self-worth based on my appearance, as soon as I felt his gaze burning I wanted to go back into my room, but then the (possibly) judgemental boy decided to crush my small figure with a hug.

I slowly began to stiff, my eyes slightly wide, I was a bit surprised by the gesture and so I just stood there awkwardly, while I was slowly running out of breath until he let go of me.

"Hello! I'm Akio Aoi! Nice to meet you!" The boys gave me a toothy grin, his cavities showing as he did so.

In the corner of my eyes I can see Haru's burning gaze towards the new boy, hatred and jealousy clearly showing as she crossed her arms, ready to throw a tantrum or (possibly) attack the boy.

"I am Akiko Muira. I am please to be your acquaintance." I bowed slightly, my tone calm but lifeless, a stoic expression on my face.

"Aww! Akiko-chan why are you so adult-like?!" The boy whined, putting one arm around my shoulder, I flinched slightly at the gesture, wanting to get his hand away from me.

"Haru dear, why don't you introduce yourself?" My mother suggested, offering a kind smile to the 4 year who was about to throw a doll. ( _Haru was about to throw the doll Yamamoto-style as well._ )

Haru scoffed, putting down the girl's toy with a bit force, causing it to slam quite hard on the floor. "I already did! Akio is a meany!" Her voice was close to shouting.

"I'm not mean! I'm nice! Okaa-san said so!" The boy said cheerfully, unfazed by the obvious growing rage inside the little spring.

"Haru-chan, calm down. Do not be rude to our guests." I said quietly, in attempts to calm down my sister.

Haru huffed, and proceeded to go to mother who was currently placing the dishes on the table.

"Akio-kun do you need help?" Akio's mother asked the boy ( _Her voice is shaking slightly I wonder why._ )

Akio gave his mother a toothy grin. "No, Okaa-san! Akio can do this!" The boy did a feeble attempt at climbing onto a chair, almost failing down but he still managed.

I helped mother and Haru prepare the table, Haru nearly throwing a glass in the process, mother trying to calm Haru down, giving her a kind smile in the process, I sat down on the table, keeping quiet.

The seemingly pointless chatter of my mother and her friend kept me from snoozing off, as my mind wondered off a voice was bothering me, I snapped back to reality, still hearing the voice.

The voice itself was confusing, it held trust but worry and fear, it was a but shaky and rough, trying to mask their worry with a cheerful tone, I heard Akio's mother. ( _I didn't know her name._ )

I can see her playing with her fingers as she laughed (a fake laugh), the corner of her eyes surveying Akio every once and awhile.

Perhaps I am just seeing things? I am tired after all.

Someone yanked my arm, making me fall onto the hard word feel, thankfully the impact not that strong on my head, I looked up seeing a familiar toothy grin.

Akio.

"Let's go, Akiko-chan! Let's play!" The boy said, dragging my petite body out of the room, not really caring about my well-being.

 _Brat. A spoiled rotten brat._

I simply let my own body be dragged by this boy.

 **\- Akio -**

As I dragged Akiko-chan out of the room ( _I was already dying at how boring my mother sounds._ ) I can see Haru-chan looking at me, a tiny scowl on her face, her arms crossed, I had the urge to hit her.

But I didn't. Father said that girls are flowers that should be given love and care, they should be treated with love, despite how irritating they can be.

"Oi." I spoke in an intimidating tone, "Where do you keep your toys?"

I saw Haru-chan's face burn red in anger, I had the urge to laugh at the reaction, for a 4 year old she is very emotional.

Akiko-chan was now standing up, trying to fix her appearance for I dragged her for a minute or two, her lips now in a straight line, her eyes stone-cold.

 _Tolerating._

I want to see how this unfolds.

 **\- Haru -**

Akio-kun is such a meany! No one can hug Akiko-chan just like that! I saw her flinch! No one should make Akiko-chan uncomfortable! Who was he anyway?!

These thoughts were on my mind as a small ball of anger formed inside of me, Akio-kun is bad! Bad I say!

I wanted to cry right then and there, but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me crying, so instead I pouted my lips as I led him to my room.

I sat down near the toy box, a scowl still on my face as I fumbled with my fingers, hoping to just stay at peace.

 **\- Akiko -**

I stared blankly at Akio, questioning his motives for bringing me in Haru's room.

As far as I can remember Haru's room was the only place in our house that had toys (since my mother had insisted that 'no, I did not need toys'), so while Haru's room is full of colour and toys mine was dull and filled with books, no that I minded it though, I wasn't that fond of toys anyway.

"Don't you want to play?" Akio asked me, cocking his head to the side, he was already holding up toys.

I shook my head, heading towards the door, not sparing Haru or Akio a glance.

I entered my room, breathing deeply, maybe Akio and Haru could be friends?

 _The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._

 **Hiya! First off happy birthday Iemitsu! Hope you don't get murdered by Tsuna's fangirls!**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't update for like what? 30 days??? I was busy with school. And since I'm busy with school I don't have that much time so I decided to update every 15th and 30th of the month. Is that okay with you? As much as I want to update every single week I can't so let's just settle for this one shall we?**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
